


Tether

by snowpuffle



Series: You're Not Just A Blood Bag [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Codependency, Death, Dom Gerard Way, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Overprotective, Sub Frank Iero, The Black Parade Gerard, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: Gerard had promised not to follow him, and Frank hated that he was grateful Gerard was a liar.





	Tether

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019, Killjoys! Pull no punches :)

“Can I use your bathroom?” Frank asked, hoping that the greasy man behind the counter would let him use it without forcing him to buy anything first.

 

The man grunted, tipping his head towards a door at the opposite end of the store.

 

Disgust rippled through Frank’s body as the man leered at him, ducking his head as he made his way towards the bathroom. If it hadn’t been for Frank’s lack of transport, he’d be anywhere but in the doorway of a repulsive looking liquor store, but he’d promised Gerard that he wouldn’t need a car. _I can handle myself,_ he’d said, _Let me prove it._

 

Opening the door, he was confused to come face to face with the brick wall opposite the dark alleyway behind the store.

 

He turned around, asking, “Hey, is this the right door?” before a chubby hand wrapped itself around his throat. Frank was dragged outside; terror flooded his body as he clawed uselessly at their extended arm, but his kicking legs and weak punches did nothing to release the man’s grip. Frank couldn’t hear the things the man was saying, overwhelmed by the rush of blood in his ears that pounded against his skull as he struggled for oxygen. He was going to die.

 

There was movement in the shadows beside Frank, and he watched as the hand on his throat stilled; the man’s grip didn’t ease, but uneasiness swam behind his eyes as he glared into the darkness.

 

The second time the shadows moved, Frank knew the man was in deep shit.

 

Frank kicked one last time as a figure shot forward from the shadows, knocking the man off balance as Frank landed on shaky legs. Gerard sprang up, his white hair and dress shirt streaked with stains from the foreign puddles on the concrete, and snapped his head back as his spine arched. Gerard didn’t bother with the fangs, Frank noticed, just the razor-like talons shredding through the skin of his fingertips as his eyes flared crimson.

 

Watching Gerard’s claws rake through a person’s flesh like tissue paper should have triggered his fight or flight response. Ribbons of tendons and cartilage were laid at his feet, congealed blood staining the concrete of the alley behind the liquor store, but Frank’s feet remained planted firmly where they were stood - against the rough wall he’d been pinned against.

 

Frank should have been running. The one opportunity he’d been given from a God he no longer believed in, and he did not run. Deep down, he knows why he stayed; a sick love tethers his body to the creature in front of him.

 

Gerard's white hair was plastered against his sweat-slicked forehead, and while he used the back of his sleeve to wipe at the blood smeared across his cheek and mouth, the wine spray was still evident on his neck. Frank could smell the metallic tinge mixing with the sweat on Gerard’s skin.

 

Gerard stalked forwards. Frank was grateful that he wasn’t being eyed as prey, but he was also disturbed to see his body act on its own will - an arm reaching out to pull Gerard in closer. His stomach lurched as he felt Gerard’s now blunt fingers dig into the flesh of his hips.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Frank gasped, breathless as Gerard collapsed against him with his arms wrapped around Frank’s torso. His heart thrashed within his rib cage, every instinct screaming at him to _run,_ but his legs wouldn’t move. Frank could feel Gerard breathing heavily against his neck, so he carded his fingers through his hair, hoping to help him relax. “I- I'm okay. We’re okay.”

 

Frank’s heart sunk as Gerard mumbled against his skin.

 

“I’ll kill anybody that touches you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth a continuation?


End file.
